My Life's Adventures
by BellaDonna'sRoses
Summary: Takes place after Final Jam, please enjoy & review. Chapters WILL BE NAITLYN & SMITCHIE P.O.V! :DD. The ups and down of being the girl in a superstar's life. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWWWWWWWW
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my very first story. So pleeeeeeeeeeeease don't be harsh with the reviews, but I'm all open for constructive criticism ! **

**This story is just going to be a continuation of what happens after Final Jam, well at least in my head. I'l have Naitlyn centric chapters and Smitchie centric ones, hope you enjoy, READ&REVIEW pleaaase ! :D.**

**Oh & by the way. All the outfits they wear are in my profile... err most of them :DD**

* * *

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

Wow. This is beyond surreal. I lied to one of America's biggest pop stars, and now he's my boyfriend. I came to one of the highest regarded musical camps in America, _and_ won Final Jam, The flipping Last Supper of all talent concerts. I shoved all the thoughts from my head when I heard a sharp knock on my door. I rose daintily from my dust-laden knees and semi cautiously a peeked out my head so that only my head showed.

"Phew, I thought you were like _Chucky _or something, Shane" I said as I stepped aside to make way for him make an entrance.

He lightly chuckled seeing all the clothes strewn all about. He practically flew down to swoop up my lacy delicates in between his index finger and thumb

"Damn Mitch, so you really do get sexy in private" he mused. I whacked his toned chest lightly in a faux – reprimanding manner.

"Hey Mister, not only Megan Fox parades around in lingerie alone – we all want to feel beautiful!"

He looked straight in to my eyes "You don't need to feel beautiful, you are undeniably gorgeous." He said as he leaned down to kiss me firmly on the lips.

Someone might as well have doused me in red spray paint. It would've at least been 3 shades lighter than my cheeks.

I closed my eyes into the kiss right when he decided to pull back.

"Never forget that" he murmured, while tightly wrapping his arms around me. We just sat there. I thought to myself _who was I to be the interest of the Shane Grey, the boy that almost all of the preteen girl population lusted for? I lied to the boy. How pathetic was I for that._

"What happened to my canoe ride?" he inquired. "Take a rain check Grey, I have to finish packing." I answered as freed myself from his grasp and frantically finished loading articles of clothing into my red JCPenny travel bag.

"Wow" he breathed. "You're truly amazing"

I dead panned. I still felt slightly awkward about being lathered in compliments from an attractive boy. "Err, why do you say that?"

"Most of the girls here carry around their Louis Vouttin bags as if they mean nothing, but you, you're different. You appreciate what you've got. I deeply admire that. Hopefully it'll rub off on me." He explained "You'd make a good muse" He smiled.

Again with the blushy business!

He was now idly sitting on my bed when I saw a yellowish construction paper covered book. It read _Mitchie's Song_ with two quarter notes on each side. I quickly got up to retrieve my possession. The shuffling of my feet sounded awkward in the usually single person occupied cabin.

"Uhh I'd feel a lot better if you er…. didn't er… uh..eh." I choked as my cheeks paid tribute to that crimson color again.

"I get it" he said "I wouldn't like it either if someone read my diary"he said forcing a smile onto his face.

"Shane, that isn't my diary. It's my song book" I lightly giggled. I sarcastically motioned to the calligraphically written title '_Mitchie's Songs'_, "See?" I said while flailing my arms as if the wooden cabin had drastically caught fire.

"Oh well in that case, I really want to read it, after hearing _This is Me_ I want to see what else you've got up your sleeves." He flashed a swoon inducing smile, but I refrained from fainting. Only to protest I said "But Shane, it's really private to me and…." He paid no attention and flipped the paused.

"Mitch these are are amazing, I don't know why you're always so doubtful of your self" he breathed out dejectedly. "I'm not doubtful, I'm just err... very nervous .. ?" I asked rather than answered.

"Well Mitch, do me a favor?" he asked sofltly. "Yes?" I murmured back even softer, while taking a seat next to him back on my bed.

"Never , ever doubt yourself over anything related to me ever again. You're beautiful,talented, everything I could ever ask for." I could practically feel the volcano erupt under my cheeks. "Thank you Shane it mea-" He cut me off with his mouth, not before getting up, closing the door, and giving me a mischievous smile. I couldn't help but to smile back, but with out the devious motif behind my eyes.

* * *

**TADA ! What'd you think ? Don't worry, the next chapter will be Naitlyn, and our favorite couples will alternate. Sorry if it's short ! Pleease Reveiw, it'll mean SOOOO much to mee. **

**I lub chuuuu =* ,**

**Phoenixxxxxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello mates. Thanks for the reviews sooooo much ! I love ya'll *Miley accent* Well this is a Naitlyn chapter YIPPPIE. Hope you guys enjoy. & Cait's outfit in in my profile :), so go look at it in person ! geeeeee i reaally hope you guys REVIEW 3**

* * *

_**Nate's P.O.V**_

"Wow, Caitlyn. I can't believe you mixed those beats all by yourself! They're amazing." I gushed. "Thank You Nate means a lot coming from you, but don't get too excited." She laughed out eyeing my cheeks, the equivalents to stop signs at the moment. I just nervously chuckled and looked down.

"Hey come here a sec." she said while grabbing my hand and leading through the woods aligning the camp. She was amazing.

Clad in an off-the-shoulder black dancer's shirt, simple worn out jeans (worn out from being worn, not professionally), knee high boots that looked like they were made for _Boot Camp, _not Camp Rock. None the less, they looked beautiful on her. Her eyes lightly adorned with the purest of the blue eye shadows, while on her neck hung a flowery diamond neckpiece. To top it all off she _smelled_ intoxicating in Chanel No. 5. I shut my eyes and filled my lungs with her scent; that unforgettable scent.

Little did I know she had her gaze fixed on me for the last 9 seconds. _ Had I been daydreaming that long? _ She had a perplexed look on her face. "Just taking a uh - … bre-"With out doubt my whole face was a wild fire. Ironic huh, were in a forest.

The look left her face as breathed "Look." We were somehow on the top of a little hill I never knew was in existence, prior to know. Another shot of irony seeing as how I'd spent more time at this camp than at my own home. "How'd you find this place Cait ?"

"Some days I just wasn't feeling it. So I came to this place for inspiration, I mean who _wouldn't _be inspired by this." I looked out to where she was questioning. My breathe caught in my throat.

A green field lay out before me. With trees placed just so only to compliment it. Small yellow blossoms waltzed in the wind. Even farther off I saw a lake, similar to the one we had at camp; but this one looked much more pure. As if it was abducted straight from _Narnia. _As icing on the gourmet cake, a mountain range I never knew existed lined the area.

Caitlyn reached for my hand slowly. So I closed the gap gripped her hand.

"Caitlyn it's beautiful" I said while running towards it.

After what felt like a millennium we reached there and collapsed into a fit of giggles. Which led to laughs, which led to howls, and ended up hysterics.

"Why are we laughing?" she etched.

I stayed silent while I pulled my song book out my pocket and sang to her.

_The dawn is breaking__  
__A light shining through__  
__You're barely waking__  
__And I'm tangled up in you__  
__Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed__  
__Where I follow, you'll go__  
__I worry I won't see your face__  
__Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills my mind__  
__I somehow find__  
__You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know__  
__You make a first impression__  
__I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the stars refuse to shine__  
__Out of the back you fall in time__  
__I somehow find__  
__You and I collide_

_Don't stop here__  
__I lost my place__  
__I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes__  
__Even the wrong words seem to rhyme__  
__Out of the doubt that fills your mind__  
__You finally find__  
__You and I collide_

_You finally find__  
__You and I collide__  
__You finally find__  
__You and I collide_

"What was that for?" she asked while wiping a lone tear from her face.

"Caitlyn, you are by far the most amazing girl I've ever met. I wrote that song the very fisrt day I said anything to you. That word was 'Oh' that's how whipped I am Cait" I shifted "Well not whipped like obsesse-"

She shut me up with her mouth.

After about 7 minutes of fervently kissing a beautiful girl.

We got up. She gripped hand and led her I a daze back to camp.

"So does this make us an item, Nate?" she asked in a small voice

"We're anything you want." I said honestly.

She stopped me and kissed there for what felt like hours. I had no clue where we were in the camp, but I could on think one thing.

_HELL YES._

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but its super romantic so in balances out . Click that review button , Yeah? I love youuuuuuuuu 33**

**, Phoenixxxxxxx B. Carmichael :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALERT ! ALERT ! ALERT ! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWINGGGG! : I have another story up called**_**You Found Me**___**I BEG you guys to go read it.**

**it features**_**CAT from Victorious aaaaand NATE. hope you like & Please review & TELL YO FF BUDDIES ! LOVE YOU GUYSSSSS 33333333 !**_

AND THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW GETS TO FEATURE AS CAT"S SISTER PLEASE READ ! ! 333333

_My Life's Adventures_

_BellaDonna'sRoses_

_Chapter 3 (Smitchie)_

**Shane's P.O.V.**

Man. I think I'm really getting serious with Mitchie, hopefully she doesn't flip _too_ much when I tell her I'm going on tour for a year, now that the label's recondisidering not firing my ass.

I decided I really need to tell her before she finds out some other way... I decided to get my ass up off the couch and make a beeline to the kitchen where she'd most likely be. I'm not sure how she's going to take it though...

I stepped out of the cabin and noticed that my cabin was a fucking penthouse compared to all the others, _Ahh the perks._

I didn't even stop to look at the sniveling little fan girls that gave me muffled 'good jobs' and 'nieeeceee Shaaaaaaneeee', purposefully extending all the vowels in a sad attempt that I might stop and acknowledge them.

But, there was always that brave bitch that decided to stupidly diss Mitchie. "HI SHANE ! GREAT JOB ON FINAL JAM WITH MICHELLE!" yelled a muddy headed girl with an ample chest. _Who the fuck is this?_

"Err wait was it Mona, or yeah thats it _Bitchie!"_She said cackling like a evil witch and placing a French manicured finger in the air, as if it took all the brainpower on earth to diss my significant other. The way she tipped her head back and bellowed out laughter made me want to chop her head off like a six-year-old girl fed up with her same old Barbie.

She continued talking, momentarily flipping her (what he saw as) greasy brown hair, and making bad attempts at bouncing up and down so I would drag my eyes away from what I was currently staring at and steer them to her chest. _Whoop de fucking do, bitch. You've got knockers, but who gives a crap, you insecure bitch._

"I'm Larissa, and I saw you preform last night, and you were am-aye-zing" she drawled letting her southern dialect be heard well and clear to my eardrums.

"My main concern was that.." She paused as if contemplating what to say next, as if she hadn't rehearsed coming up to me in her cabin 20 times over to her squealing teeny-bopper friends, who regarded her as queen. _Oh yeah, bitch I've seem them all,dated them all, and fucked around with them all. I already got this._ "Girl" she decided " you did it with, I felt as though her notes were a bit off and doesn't she work in the kitchen? I mean, that's a bit..."

I zoned after she said 'off' becuase some kind of levy that held back my evil,nasty, Grinch-like character obliterated and I'd had it with people talking about Mitchie like that. Especially this ugly horse of a girl who thought putting her down would land her a spot in my heart. I stiffened. _Not_ in the sexual way.

"Listen up you stupid bitch." I interrupted her and she was taken aback,"You ugly, mud headed, big boobed circus elephant! You're no one special to me, and will never ever come up to me and insult my _girlfriend_" I said emphasizing the 'd' in 'girlfriend'." Putting her down will never raise you up in my mind, you hear? Mitchie is fucking amazing and 100 times better than you, you stupid redneck" I said watching her crumble like the Wall of Jericho.

"I- I - was just try-y ing to s-s" she said, her voice breaking."WAIT!" she desperately called.

I stalked off, _Done deal bitch._

I made my way to the kitchen and knocked on the screen door. Having regained my cool in the twenty second walk over here.

A bright shiny morning Mitch opened the door, "Shane!" she squealed while jumping up and hugging me, ignoring the jealous, self conscious ogle of a hopeful passerby.

"Hey Mitch," I said while giving her a quick peck on the cheek "but we've got to talk." Her face fell dramatically,

"About what?" she asked, as I propped her up on the uber-clean counter. I taking a subtle lungful of the household cleaner used to make the marble counter shine.

I decided to put her out of the misery and just break it to her.

"Since I've been acting better since I came to Camp, due to you" I said, flashing her a dazzling superstar smile." The label dropped the idea of making my contract void, they're sending me on a one year tour of Europe" I said " So maybe you could like come out of school early to come see my closer shows in Glasgow, Amsterdam, Prague,Luxemberg..." I said looking down at her, while counting the cities on my calloused fingers. She pushed past me and exited the kitchen while slamming the door.

I waisted no time to run after her. I saw her make her way to the pier, I didn't let her get that far before grabbing her elbow

"Mitch don't just leave me like that." I muttered slightly out of breath.

"What?" she whispered, " _Me,_not leaving _You?_" she scoffed " That's funny coming from the boy who's going on tour for a year, after calling me beautiful and all these other fairy tale words" she raised her voice now taking a breath, and shrugging my hand of her forearm " Goodness, Shane you even had the nerve to go and offer that I, of all people fly to see you, knowing I could barely pay to get into this camp itself!" her face was getting red, and birds flew out of the surrounding trees.

"Wait!" I intervened " I just offered that to help you, nothing mean Mitch, but your really over reacting!, all I wanted was to see you"

She didn't buy it. "WHAT? Me overreacting, you know what Shane?" she asked rhetorically.

"What." I spat. I wasn't

"You say you've changed for the better." she paused "but that's all bullshit" She hissed " You're still just as cocky as you were when I met you"

With that, she stalked off.

Something inside me told me to to go after the girl I wouldn't seeing again for a year.

But the dominant side told me to fuck her, and that it wasn't worth it.

**TADA. REVIEW, and don't worry I won't break up or smitchieeee.**

**,I Lubb Chuuu**

**Phoenixxxx**


End file.
